Starter-generators include brushes having carbon blocks positioned in respective brush boxes. In known dual wafer brushes having two carbon blocks, the leads connecting the carbon wafers to a terminal lug attach to each front and rear wafer near an inboard side of each wafer. The carbon blocks are biased toward a commutator by a spring.
With these known starter-generator brushes, the brush leads are all located between the brush springs. As such, the leads can be bulky and rub on the brush box, which can result in the brush leads becoming frayed. Frayed brush leads can hang up on the brush box inhibiting movement of the carbon blocks in the brush boxes.